This report summarizes findings completed on a group of long-married (greater than 25 years) between the ages of 50-61 years, and initiated on a group of recently remarried couples and couples whose wives have been bilaterally oophorectomized, both of the latter groups also being between 50-61 years in age. Gonadal hormone levels, sexual behaviors of various types, affective ratings and social interactions have been assessed on all groups. When this study is completed, it will be possible to compare all of the older couples (50-61 years) with a younger group of couples (21-31 years) for all of these parameters, evaluate the relative effects of duration of marriage, oophorectomy and of estrogen-maintenance on sexual adjustment within this older group. These older couples and the younger ones as well, all sexually functional, will in turn serve as controls for a subsequent study of a variety of sexually dysfunctional couples.